Timeline
This is a timeline based on the events related to the main and sequel series. So far, most of this is based upon actual dates given in the series through the manga and data books. Timeline will be updated as more data is found and translated. New data and old data may clash, so the timeline will be tweaked a little to have it all correctly collaborate. Information in each month's box is listed in known chronological order. Movie only events will be listed as such, but anime events will not be included. School year begins in April and ends in March. Seasons are Spring: April-June, Summer: July-September, Autumn: October-December, and Winter: January-March. Question marks stand for exact date of the event to be unknown. The series is set in the year 2008. Admission to school for each year is based off birthdates. March 31st of the following year is the cut-off date for students to be enrolled in the current school year. Anyone born April 1st and after belong in the following school year. Meaning that if they are born anytime before April, they are attending school a year early and are a year younger than other third year students. Example: *Birth Date Range of Each School Year: April of the current year - March of the next year *Shiranui Tomoya, Ishida Gin, Shinjou Reiji, Takuya Nomura, Fuji Shuusuke, Hirakoba Rin, Yukimura Seiichi, and Oshitari Kenya are all Third years born in the Winter season of 1994 while all other Third years are born in the Spring-Autumn season of 1993 Historical Timeline Trivia *Oshitari Kenya is the youngest Middle School Third year introduced in the series. *Akutsu Jin is the oldest Middle School Third year introduced in the series. *Atobe Keigo is the youngest to graduate from Elemenatry/Primary school. *Mori Tatsunori is the oldest Middle School Second year introduced in the series. *Arai Masashi is the youngest Middle School Second year introduced in the series. *Tooyama Kintarou is the oldest Middle School First year introduced in the series. *Kachirou Katou is the youngest Middle School First year introduced in the series. *It is unknown whether Karuser Liliadent is born in 1995 or 1996 as he is an exchange student from another country. *When the Middle Schoolers join the U-17 camp the exact date is unknown, but it is after Kite Eishirou and Konjiki Koharu's fifteenth birthdays and before Kikumaru Eiji's birthday *Each tournament is about a month apart from from each other. *In the anime Rounds 1 and 2 of the National Tournament are held on two separate days. *The ABC Tournament is not a Middle School tournament, but a Pro Cicruit tournament that many of the Seigaku regulars observed either in person or on television. *Seishun Gakuen's Intra-Ranking tournament appears to only occur once every two months even though they are supposed to take place every month. *Despite the Tokoyo Prefectuals taking place in one day in the manga and anime, the databooks states that it was finished in May. *According to the manga the New Comers Tournament is set six months prior to the District Preliminaries.